It All Started With a KARR
by Hogan'sHeroesRock
Summary: What if KARR was never actually evil? What if the two guys never found him, and a girl with good intentions does instead? **Set in the 1982 series, rated K plus just for safety** potential KARR/OC romance
1. Before This All Began

_2 years ago_ -

It was a cold, bleak afternoon. Myra was walking home from school, something she only did on rare occasions. She had taken it upon herself to walk home after her parents didn't show up like usual. Something was very wrong; she could feel it in her bones. Her parents _always_ showed up, unless they had a event to attend to, such as those boring adult 'parties' that were so ridiculous. Seriously, who wants to stand around and drink champagne for hours at a time?

Now of course, her friend Gwen had offered to drop her off at home, but Myra had declined, for the weather was nice (despite the cold and gray clouds) and she felt like walking.

Turning onto her street, West Baker Avenue, she froze. Two police cars were parked outside her home. What had happened? Breaking into a run, Myra made it to her house within a minute. Running up to one of the officers, she asked, "Officer? What happened?" The officer, who looked to be in his mid-forties, replied, "Are you Myra Brown?

The sinking feeling reappeared even heavier and she nodded. "Yes, sir, I am."

"I regret to inform you that your parents, Bethany and John Brown, have died. They were killed in a car crash. We contacted your aunt," he paused and looked at his papers, "Keera Moore, but she can't take you. Do you have anyone who would take you? A friend, perhaps?"

Crying, I shook my head no. "No, I don't."

"Then you will go into the adoption system. We already contacted one of the staff, Joan Lark, and she says she is willing to take you in. You'll be leaving tomorrow, so best pack your things and be ready. You'll stay at the station tonight." He informed me, and I nodded shakily. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Can I take my cat?" I asked.

"No, you can't. If nobody can take it, it'll have to go to animal control." The officer didn't look too thrilled to be discussing this, and quickly he changed the subject. "Do you have a key to the house?"

"Yes..." I ran up to the porch and swiped the key out from under the old pot. Opening the front door, I breathed in the familiar air, which still smelled like homemade cookies from a couple of hours ago. The officer and his younger partner came in behind me.

"Mrrow?" my cat, Snowflake, meowed. A solid white cat with blue eyes, she was stunning.

I knelt down and petted her for a moment before I stood up. The officer was holding a picture of me and my parents together at the beach, and I watched as he studied it for a moment, then set it down in the wrong spot. I huffed in annoyance and brushed past him, fixing it as I went into my room and pulled down my old suitcase, and then my new one. I had recieved it as a gift from my parents in anticipation for our yearly trip to Oregon to see Aunt Keera. I stared at it, a memory washing over me.

 _"How about this one, honey?" my mom asked, showing me a ugly suitcase. I wrinkled my nose in distaste and shook my head._

 _"No, mom, I don't like it." I caught sight of a beautiful emerald green suitcase. I ran over to it, giddy with excitement. I hugged it, then turned to my mom. "I want this one." Twirling it around on its wheels a few times, I then took it and walked around, imitating one of the fancy ladies on television. My mom laughed at my silliness._

 _"Okay, this one it is. Imagine, Aunt Keera will say 'look at my niece, she really knows how to look good!' when we go visit her." I danced around in excitement while my dad paid for it._

 _"How long until we go on our trip?" I asked._

 _"Not for two more weeks, honey." my mom replied as I wheeled my new suitcase outside._ Fighting back tears as I remembered the fun I had just a few weeks ago. I hadn't even gone on vacation yet. Someone had killed my parents and stripped me of that right. Sure, I had been on vacation before, but this time was supposed to be special. Because we were going to actually travel on a plane this time. I let out a involuntary whimper as I blindly started packing up everything. Trying to fit my entire bedroom (except for furniture) into two suitcases and a backpack.

 _One year ago -_

"WHERE ARE YOU, LITTLE BRAT?" Matthew shouted. Matthew, you see, had adopted me from Joan about a year ago. He was actually quite nice, until he started drinking and getting mixed up with some bad guys. At the moment, he's drunk, which is why I'm hiding. When he gets drunk, he starts abusing me and telling me that it's my fault my parents are dead. Totally not true, but still, it stings, and a little sliver of me deep down starts to question: _What if...?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a _bang!_ and I nearly leaped out of my hiding place. Loud footsteps approached and I swallowed, my heart thumping in my chest. A note dropped down through the small gap I use for air. I opened it cautiously, and it read: _Don't worry, I won't harm you. Escape now, your adopted father is unconscious. He will be fine. But you need to escape NOW. I will provide protection for you. Go! -C.J._ I gasped. How did this 'C.J.' person know all about me, and know I wanted to leave?

But I wasted no time and quickly I grabbed my backpack, which I had been preparing for weeks. It was heavy, but crammed full of everything I would need to make it out of the state. I just needed to get over the border into California. Then I'd be safe, free, and could live out my life in peace (although not having anywhere to stay). I glanced at the paper again. This was my ticket outta here!


	2. Discovery

_Present -_

I hummed to myself as I walked along, not knowing where I'm going and not caring.

Here's a bit about my past: my parents died in a car crash when I was 12, I'm 14 now, I was adopted by a man named Matthew who turned bad and started mistreating me, I ran away and now I'm on the run. I probably will be forever. Oh, and my name was Myra, but now it's Quinn. I changed it.

It's nighttime now, because I'm sort of a night owl, I prefer the dark. It's when I feel safest to travel. I walked past a old warehouse, when I heard several loud thumps. My first thought is that perhaps the owners are doing work on it, but I realized two things: 1, it's Sunday, and 2, it's somewhere around 3 in the morning. No, I concluded, someone must be breaking in.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, tingling with apprehension. I crept closer, and hid behind a dumpster. I heard a crash, and then a deep man's voice proclaimed, "I didn't mean to!" and then a second one said, "Shut up! Be quiet, do ya wanna go back in the slammer?"

Then I heard them running away, and one of them said, "Dude, there wasn't even anything good in that one!" Soooo... looters. Hmm. I shrugged and, making sure the coast was clear, I slipped inside the large building. I knew this move was slightly stupid, because if the alarm was set off, the cops would come and try to catch me. Note I said try. I've become highly efficient at escaping from the grasps of police.

But anyways, you know that saying, 'one man's junk is another man's treasure'? That fits this situation. Now that I was in the warehouse, I couldn't see much, so I made my way over to a window. But just then, I tripped on something. There was a _bzzt! bzzt!_ sound, and further away in the building, a lone red light came on. It slowly swished from side to side, as if it was scanning something. I gulped. What had I done?

Yet instead of running away, I slowly walked closer to the light, curious. Then the shadow over the moon passed, and blazing white light shone in through the window. I saw that I was looking at a sleek, black Trans Am, with a red scanner on the front. It made a dull swooshing noise. Walking closer, I rested my hand gently on the car hood, and for a moment, I could have sworn the car shivered at the contact. I softly whistled, and then I murmured, "Someone must have been really stupid to leave you here. What a nice car." I tugged on the door handle, and it unlocked. I grinned. Hopping in, I examined it quickly to make sure this wasn't a trick. It was then that I noticed the dash, sprinkled generously with lots of technological buttons and what appeared to be two television screens.

I suddenly felt slightly guilty. This was someone's car that I was thinking of stealing. But sudden anger swept over me at the thought of someone leaving this majestic car all alone in some old warehouse to rot, erasing all guilt. The keys were sitting on the passenger seat, and I leaned over and grabbed them. After a bit of looking around I found the ignition and inserted the key. To my delight, the engine ran beautifully!

I put the car in drive and pushed the gas pedal, and the car leaped forward in response, nearly crashing into some boxes. I winced and said, "Sorry. First time driving." I had no idea why I was apologizing to the car, but somehow it felt right. This time I gently pressed the gas pedal, and the car drove forward at a normal speed. Now, it was dark, and I hadnt yet located the headlights. So I didn't realize that there was no blank space in front of us, just a wall. I crashed right through like it was paper, and I let out a small scream, praying to God that nothing bad would happen to me or the car.

I stepped on the brake and the car stopped. I unbuckled and opened the door, somehow managing to stumble to the front of the car. I was shaking from terror, and gazed in shock at the front end. There was no marks! Not even a scratch! My legs buckled and I collapsed onto the cool cement, fainting as the shock of the whole event overwhelmed me.

 _About a half hour later -_

I woke up, awkwardly slumped on the cement. Everything ached from laying all crumpled up, and clumsily I got to my feet, wincing as pain shot through my legs. "What happened?" I asked dazedly.


	3. Comfort is in the strangest of places

Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks to those who appreciate my newest fanfic. I'm going to respond to those who commented:

Guest SunnySides: I mean both. What I mean when I said 'two years ago' and 'one year ago' I was implying that one year's time had elapsed. And no, I don't have a set update schedule, do to the fact that life happens and I might not be able to update at the time I said I would (I don't want to pressure myself into writing, and I don't want to let my readers down if I can't post something). Another thing is that I haven't written any of this prior to posting the story, so I can't just post a chapter on a set date. I do try to update every day, however. Anyways, hope this makes sense and answers your questions.

IAmBuckleWinner: I'm glad you enjoy it. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

About Myra/Quinn; she changed her name because the past is in the past and she doesn't like to be known as Myra because it reminds her of her parents and old life. And I know I just rambled a bit there :) lol. Myra and Quinn are the same person.

I just want to clear up another thing about my updating frequently: I write using a iPod (and if you don't know how big the screen is it's about 4 inches long by 2 1/2 inches wide) and so it's hard for me to write a lot. I do try my hardest to write, but there's a limit to how much I can do on such a tiny screen! But enough said, let's get on with the adventures of Quinn!

* * *

I caught sight of the black Trans Am in front of me. "Oh... my... gosh." I started to hyperventilate as I panicked. Now, most cars aren't... indestructable. But as this thought entered my mind, I started to calm down. So what if the car was indestructible? That'd be better for me, because since I have never drove before, I'm bound to hit a few things, right? Slowly I slid into the driver's seat. I was reaching to shut the door when a voice spoke.

"It is good to know that you are awake. You were unconscious, or passed out as some say, for approximately thirty-one minutes and twelve seconds."

I leaped back in my seat in shock, and fell out of the car, right back onto the cement. Groaning, I lifted my head and stared wearily at the car.

"It appears that when you fell, you did not receive a direct blow to the head. However, a concussion may form. Would you like me to take you to a hospital? There is one two-point eight miles away." The car spoke again, and I yelped, scrambling further away. "Do not fear, I will not harm you. You saved me from being locked up for eternity in the warehouse. Most importantly, you reactivated me. I am indebted to you. How may I serve you?"I stared at the car in shock. It talks! "Uh... um... what is your name?" I managed to stammer out, still sitting on the cement.

"My name is Knight Automated Roving Robot, K-A-R-R for short. KARR for easy reference." I watched the scanner go back and forth, mesmerized by its rich, ruby-red color.

"How do I know that I can trust you though?" I asked, my brain scrambling to keep up with this new information.

The car sighed, something which seemed odd. "I said that because you saved me, I won't harm you."

Yet I was still worried. Who could trust artificial intelligence? They can be more dangerous than a human sometimes.

KARR seemed to sense my hesitation. "I promise I will not hurt you." he said. "I will protect you."

"I know that, but how am I to know that your promise is trust-worthy?" I huffed, getting to my feet and then kneeling down to re-tie my shoelace.

"Trust-worthy?" KARR repeated. "What does that mean?"

I started to explain. "Well, it means-" suddenly I was cut off as several bullets slammed into the ground next to my foot. I gasped and dove onto the ground, and then there was a loud screech of tires as KARR leaped between me and the shooter(s).

He opened up the passenger door for me. "Get in! He urged, and quickly I jumped in and behind me, the door slammed shut. I whimpered as a hail of bullets assailed the AI's shell and slid down in my seat. "Do not worry, I am bulletproof." KARR quickly burst forward, getting us out of this dangerous situation. I sighed. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"What?" I automatically replied back.

"According to my data banks, humans sigh when something is wrong." KARR responded.

"Nothing's wrong... It's just I think that may have been a old gang member that I once knew." I shook my head. "He always used those type of bullets. They make a unique sound."

"You were in a gang?" he didn't sound shocked or mortified, but I attributed that to the fact that AIs can't feel emotions.

"Yeah, I was. They were a bunch o' criminals, but we stuck together like family." I sighed again. "We were only stealing just to feed ourselves, nothing very bad." Another pause. "But then one day, Anthony, that's the guy who I think shot at us, he joined... Well, I could tell he was evil. Bad intentions. I tried to warn the fellas, but Anthony jus' acted all nicey-nice around 'em. So I warned them one more time, then I left."

I shivered. "It was really sad for me to leave the boys, especially since we were closer than heck. We was all brothers n sisters." It was then that I noticed the way my speech was going. I was reverting back to the way I talked around them. It was then that I just lost it and burst into tears. "I never looked back... I don't even know of they're still alive anymore." I sniffled. "Oh God...!" I wailed. "They could be dead and it's my fault! I could have gotten them outta there!"

KARR sensed that the direction of this conversation was going in the wrong way, so he tried to comfort the distressed human being. "It's not your fault." he began to insist. "They chose what they wanted to do. And they're most likely alive." Slowly the girl stopped crying, and turned to face the voice box.

"You think so?" I asked hopefully.

KARR inwardly winced. He hated lying. It just wasn't in his programming. "Yes, I think so."


	4. FLAG

_Back at FLAG -_

Devon Miles paced nervously back and forth in his office, despite the fact that he was not normally one to do so. Bonnie looked at him, concerned.

"It's not your fault." She spoke up, and Devon turned to her.

"If it-" The older man was cut off by Michael barging into his office. "Michael." he greeted.

"What's wrong, Devon?" Michael smirked, but quickly it faded away as his boss sank down into the large leather chair, emitting a groan.

"I did not want to tell you this, Michael, but now I suppose I have no choice." Devon began. "KARR has been stolen."

At first Michael Knight did not show anything, but puzzlement quickly spread over his features when Devon didn't continue on. "What is KARR?" He raked a hand through his hair. What was with all these acronyms for everything?

"As you know, and we all know, KITT is one of a kind. However, before we had KITT, we had KARR." With that, Devon beckoned at Bonnie to continue on while he grabbed a drink quickly.

The brunette mechanic sighed and continued on. "KARR stands for Knight Automated Roving Robot. And while KITT's processor is designed to protect human life, KARR's is designed for self-preservation."

She looked expectantly at Michael, who raised his hands up about a foot and then said, "So then what's the difference?" It was a sentence that had Bonnie rolling her eyes before she could stop herself.

But before she could explain, Devon was ready to talk again. "When KARR was first created, everything was fine. Absolutely perfect, and Wilton Knight was thrilled that his first creation had turned out as he had planned. But a few weeks later, there was a accident." The tone in Devon's voice implied that the 'accident' could have easily been avoided. "Wilton Knight was devastated, and he tried everything. He reviewed all cameras, any bit of info, anyone who was watching, just trying to hold onto the hope that KARR was not a evil killer. But everything concluded that KARR was a menace that needed to be locked away for good, or at least until a solution could be found."

Michael thrust his left arm forward and motioned with it as he spoke. "So what you're saying is that KARR was destroyed, and someone stole him?"

Devon shook his head. "Not quite, Michael. KARR was deactivated, but somehow the orders to dismantle him were not carried out. We assume this is because of Wilton's death. Therefore, KARR was, and still is, fully-functional. And unfortunately, very dangerous."

Yet Michael still had more questions. "But what makes him so different from KITT?"

"KITT's sole function is protecting human life, even at the cost of his own. But KARR's is self-preservation. He would destroy human life, to save himself, without a single care. And as you know, a AI doesn't have feelings. That makes it all the more ruthless." Devon said grimly.

Michael looked angry and upset. "And why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He demanded.

"We felt no reason to. After all, we presumed KARR was deactivated and dismantled. We thought he was no longer a threat." Devon paused. "He is very dangerous. Remember, he has the same indestructible body as KITT, and all the technology. And especially if he falls into the wrong hands, he can become even more dangerous if used the wrong way.

Michael raised a eyebrow. "So if he's the same as KITT-"

Immediately everyone interrupted him. "KITT's not evil!" Bonnie proclaimed, wiping her hands off on a towel.

"They are two entirely different computer systems." Devon said.

KITT chimed in through the comlink, "We are not the same. He is a problem-ridden prototype."

"Okay, alright! But if him and KITT are equal in power, how can he be defeated?" Michael asked.

Nobody knew. "We don't know. Bonnie is working on a solution." Devon sighed.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short guys! I just get a lot of distractions. I promise there will be more tomorrow (or whenever I update next).

Stay safe!


	5. A new friend

I have a nasty cold, so I don't really feel like making this very long. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks to IAmBucklesWinner and KRFan1 for their comments! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I let out a shaky sigh of relief, still quivering over the whole ordeal.

"Are you okay?" KARR asked.

"Uh... yeah, I guess so. Are... um... are you okay?" It felt odd to be talking to a car, but then again, this wasn't just any car. This one could respond back.

"I am fine. My shell is completely indestructible. Do not worry about me." KARR replied.

I nodded, then yawned. It occurred to me how tired I was now that the shock and adrenaline were wearing off. "Hey KARR?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a way I can sleep in here? I'm kinda tired."

I sensed KARR thinking. "Yes. It would probably be most comfortable if you laid down in the back."

I scrambled over the seat and laid down in the back, snuggling into the seat. Then I shivered. "KARR?"

As expected, he responded with his now-usual, "Yes?"

"I'm cold..."

KARR chuckled, a odd, unique sound and turned the heat up. I shivered in the back seat as the welcome warmth reached me. "Thanks." I murmured, becoming more drowsy.

"You're welcome." He said. I smiled, happy to be safe... It was then that a thought struck me, and while I knew it was slightly ridiculous, but I just had to ask.

"KARR?" I asked once again. He sighed before responding.

"Yes?"

"Will... will you protect me while I sleep?" I felt foolish for asking. It was obvious that he has been protecting me so far.

"Of course, I will protect you always." KARR replied, and I relaxed.

"I trust you." I whispered so low, I was almost sure that he didn't hear me. And with that, I laid back and slowly fell asleep.

KARR waited until she was asleep, and then he whispered, "I hope so."

He slowly backed up, so he was out of view of anyone passing by. Then he parked, and turned on his surveillance system, ensuring that nobody would come even remotely close or get in. He stayed awake all night, scanning the area and making sure that him and his new friend were safe. Deep down he wondered who she was. She still hadn't told him. But he pushed the 'thought' to the back of his processor and decided that it would be better if she told him, rather that him asking. At least for now...

* * *

So that was a bit of KARR's thoughts. I had a lot of fun writing that little bit, so maybe I'll do it again in one of these next chapters. What do you guys think? Should I?

* * *

Dawn came, and the girl was still sleeping in the back soundly. This was quite possibly the best sleep she'd ever gotten, since she had been on the run for two years.

A person was walking down the street, and KARR detected it, briefly pausing in his scanning before determining that it wasn't a threat.

Quinn twitched, a nightmare invading her all-too-pleasant dreams.

 _"Hahaha." A man chuckled darkly, and the very sound made her skin crawl. "Your parents are dead. And you're next!" With that, he popped up in front of her and reached for her throat, his face murderous. She let out a scream, trying to back away, but a wall pressed up against her back._

 _"No! Help me, someone!" She screamed out._

"No! Help me, someone!" She screamed, and instantly KARR's attention was on her. He noted that she was still asleep, but her heartbeat was starting to rise as she was thrashing around on the seat.

He wondered how to awake her from her nightmare. "It's okay, you're safe." He said, trying to imitate how a parent would comfort its young. "You're safe, you're with me." He repeated, and instantly she calmed down.

 _"It's okay, you're safe." A new voice broke in, and it sounded familiar. As she tried to place it, it spoke again. "You're safe, you're with me." It instantly hit her. It was KARR! "KARR?"_

 _"Yes, it's me. You're safe, little one." he murmured, soothing her._

She murmured hesitantly, "KARR?"

He was pleased. "Yes, it's me. You're safe, little one."

She started to wake up. "KARR?" she murmured again.

"It's okay." He repeated.

That was all that was needed for her to fully awaken. She raised her head up from the seat and stared at the voice box.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine now. Thanks for waking me." She stretched.

"You're welcome." The warmth in the AI's voice was genuine.


	6. Troublemaker

Thanks to IAmBucklesWinner for you continued support. Thanks so much!

* * *

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" KARR asked softly.

I debated whether or not I should tell him. Because if I told him my nightmare, I'd have to tell him about my parents. "Um... Well, I dreamed that I was in this extremely dark room, it was pitch black. And then all of a sudden I hear this voice." I shivered as I recalled the sinister chuckle. "And he, it's a male voice, he says 'Your parents are dead. And you're next.' and then he popped out of the shadows and he-" I burst into tears, sobbing hysterically. KARR almost couldn't make out what she said next. "He reached for my throat and he was going to kill me too. But then you saved me." I buried my face in my hands, tears spilling onto the seats.

"Shh... It's okay." KARR attempted to soothe me.

Suddenly I sat bolt upright. "Anthony!" Instantly I knew it was him that I had dreamed about.

"The criminal kid from the gang you were with?" KARR asked.

"It was him that was in my nightmare!" Suddenly I groaned. "This is bad..."

"Why is it bad?"

"Because in my nightmare he said he killed my parents."

KARR then asked, "But your parents are alive, right?"

"No." I whispered, my gaze going back to my jeans' pants leg, which had a small hole in it at the knee. I plucked at a thread. "They died two years ago... In a car crash. The car exploded before the police got there..." Suddenly it all clicked. "There was a bullet hole in the tree near the crash." I gasped out, feeling nauseous.

"But you did not know Anthony until you joined the gang, which was after your parents died, am I correct? So how did he know you then?"

"He didn't." I said grimly. "He just picked me. It was all coincidence after that." I yawned. "Let's continue this in the morning, huh? I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going to go back to sleep." I laid back down, and KARR promised to wake me up if any nightmares happened.

~ KARR's thoughts:

I sighed. At least I knew a bit of her past now, but I still did not know her name. It was sad to know that she had lost her parents at such a young age. I 'looked' at her sleeping form, watchful for any nightmares.

This person that she knows, Anthony, he seems very dangerous. And if he was the one that killed her parents, he could be targeting her next.

Suddenly I detected a cop car coming our way, and I drove off, into the traffic that was starting to stir up due to people rushing to work. Work, I scoffed. For some reason humans like to do labor in exchange for pieces of paper with ink printed on it. I scanned again, but the cop car was gone. Most likely we had been sitting there for too long and someone must have thought I was a abandoned car. Quickly I darkened the windows, because it would be suspicious if my driver was sleeping in the backseat. I chose another place to park, this time in a shopping center parking lot underneath a large, shady tree.

This was yet another puzzling place; humans like to buy different pieces of clothing so they can change how they look from day to day. Why they didn't like to have one color and stick with it was beyond me. I mean, it's not like I change my color every day!

The girl stirred in the backseat, and quickly my attention was on her. But her heart rate wasn't increasing, and there was nothing to suggest that she was having another nightmare. Then she flipped over so she was on her other side, and I sighed. So she just needed to move. Perhaps she wasn't comfortable. My attention went back to the outside world, and once more I began to ponder the strange things humans do.

~ Quinn's thoughts:

"Good morning, KARR." I greeted him and yawned, stretching in my seat and sitting up.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" KARR asked me.

"Fine, I guess. Just a bit tired." I responded. I heard KARR pause and I knew that it wasn't good.

"But how can you have of rested for nine hours, four minutes and six-point two seconds yet still be tired?" KARR asked, concerned.

"I don't know, it's kind of a mental exhaustion I suppose." I said, rubbing my eyes and then getting in the drivers seat. Suddenly my stomach growled.

"What was that?" KARR asked. I mentally snickered at his curiosity and confusion. It was quite hilarious, and I found it hard to keep myself from laughing.

"My stomach just growled, because I am hungry." I explained, more awake now that I was sitting up and conversing with someone.

"Would you like me to take you somewhere to eat?"

I nodded eagerly, before realizing that KARR probably couldn't see me nod. "Yes, please!" My mouth started to water at the thought of fresh food.


	7. Problems

A thought struck me. "Oh..." I groaned in exasperation. "I don't have any money."

"That is fine. There is some money stashed underneath the seat." KARR replied.

I was confused. "Which seat?" KARR chuckled.

"The driver's seat." he quickly continued on, "There is roughly eight hundred and twenty-nine dollars in the bag. It was put there by my previous driver, so if something was to happen where he needed emergency money, he would have enough."

I hummed, stretching myself at a near impossible angle to reach under the seat. "Sounds like a smart guy. What was his name?" I asked, now having retrieved the bag, set my sights on the small restaurant ahead. With any luck, I could get a few pancakes. My stomach rumbled again at the thought.

KARR hesitated before replying somewhat wistfully, "His name was Jack. He had brown hair, hazel eyes and a most charming smile. He also was very kind... He'd give the clothes off his back for a total stranger. I remember one time when we were on a mission, it was pouring down rain. We came to a stop, and a old lady was crossing the sidewalk. She had on just a shirt and some thin pants. Jack saw her and made sure she crossed the road safely, the he drove me over next to her and parked. It turned out she had lost both her husband and her apartment recently, and when Jack found out, he paid for another apartment for six months and got her a job as a librarian. Her name was Bre. We visited her whenever we got the chance." He sighed, and I was so wrapped up in his story that I didn't notice we had arrived at the restaurant. "She died of old age a year ago, right before I was deactivated. And Jack was hit by another car. Killed instantly."

I gasped in horror. "That's awful!"

"But not as awful as the person who hit him hacking into FLAG's security cameras and 'doctoring' them so that it appeared I was the one who hit Jack." KARR growled. "The person even paid people to claim they were witnesses. Wilton was horrified."

"How terrible." I muttered.

"I took a drive out in the country shortly after this. No cameras were around, and I was passing by a farm when I detected two bodies. Both had been dead for at least a day. It was a girl and what pleaded to be her brother. The farmer claimed I killed them. That was enough to have Wilton deactivate me. I tried to reason with him, but he just ignored me. But why would I kill Jack? I would do anything for him, heck, I'd even leap off a cliff for Jack!" The AI's voice trembled, and I felt guilty for even asking about Jack. But then KARR asked me, "On a completely unrelated note, what is your name?"

"Quinn." I murmured, pulling out a twenty dollar bill, then hiding the stack back under the seat. "My name is Quinn."

I leaned back in the seat and sighed. "Thanks for driving me here, KARR. And for telling me about Jack. And for... for everything. I really appreciate it." I opened the door and stepped out, a breeze blowing my hair every way. I ducked my head back inside and smiled at the dash, then I closed the door and gave it a little pat before heading inside.

* * *

 _At FLAG -_

Bonnie pulled at her hair in frustration and decided to go see KITT. She couldn't find any weak points or anything at all that could be used to defeat KARR. The whole machine was a fortress; it appeared that the only way to truly shut KARR down was to get inside.

As she came closer to KITT, she childishly kicked a pebble that went rolling down to rest at KITT's tire.

"What was that for, Bonnie? Surely you don't really want to hurt _me_." The sleek Pontiac Trans Am, or rather the computer inside it, said.

"Sorry, KITT. I wasn't aiming at you, really." The mechanic leaned against KITT. "Do you have any weaknesses?"

"I'm assuming this has to do with KARR?" He didn't wait for a reply. "I don't. Sorry, Bonnie, I wish I could help."

"It's okay, KITT. It's just I can't find any substance that can penetrate the molecular-bonded shell. Nothing I think of works." She broke down in frustrated tears.

Michael, who was coming back from getting a drink of water, stopped when he saw the beautiful sight of his car and his girlfrie- no! He cut himself off. As pretty as Bonnie was, she would never be his girlfriend. The beautiful sight of his car and his _friend_ conversing. Most likely about KARR. Hopefully Bonnie had figured something out. With that thought in mind, he strode purposefully towards the pair. "Any luck?" He greeted.

"Nothing. I've been trying every single thing I can think of." She sniffled.

"You'll think of something, I know you will." He reassured her and she nodded.


	8. Things just happen

I just want to start out this chapter by saying that I really appreciate it when you guys comment. When I read that you all like my writing and my characters and my ideas, it makes me really happy. It makes my day to know that at least someone loves my work. Thanks so much. :)

And one thing I noticed when I re-read a few chapters, I made a mistake. In one of the first ones I state that KARR had only been active for a few weeks, but in one of the later chapters I imply that KARR has been around for at least one year. I'm sorry about that, and I hope it doesn't make the plot any harder to follow!

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. My neighbor called the fire department reporting a gas leak, and I was stressed out, running around trying to gather my thigs in case I needed to evacuate. What a adrenaline high I had... And after all that, everything ended up fine with no need to evacuate. In my head I was sarcastically thinking, 'And it'll all go over with a big bang!' I was also wondering if their house exploded if mine would go up too. But luckily nothing happened!

The thing is when I write I usually write late at night, so sometimes I might write something that's out of place or kinda odd. That's all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

*Mild swearing in this chapter*

I sat down at the bar, it was the only place I actually felt comfortable in a restaurant at. It actually reminded me of old times when I was with the gang. The waitress came over to me.

"What would you like?"

"Um... I'll have pancakes and orange juice." I muttered, staring at my fingers before glancing up at her.

"Sure thing! It'll be ready in just a few moments." She sashayed off into the back. I looked around the restaurant, noting the lack of customers. I briefly wondered why, but the waitress came back with a plate stacked with probably four or five pancakes, each a inch thick. My eyes widened at the sight. There would be no way I could eat that much! She set the steaming stack down in front of me. "There you go!" she chirped, "I'll be right back with your orange juice. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head no. "No, thanks, this is all I need for the moment." I poured a bit of syrup onto the stack and quickly tore off a bite, stuffing it into my mouth before smiling. It was delicious! I took another bite, and practically swallowed it whole in my haste to devour as much as I could.

The waitress came back with a tall glass of orange juice, and upon setting it down, said, "I see that you're enjoying the pancakes." she smiled kindly at me and sat down on the stool next to me. "So where are your parents?" When she said that, I nearly choked.

"They're... dead." I whispered, and immediately her face dropped.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I shouldn't have asked that." Quickly she became very apologetic and flustered, and she started flailing her arms around like she was trying to swim. It would have been funny if the circumstances were better.

I shrugged. "It's okay, like you said, you didn't know. It's not your fault." She became visibly relaxed when I told her this.

"Still, I shouldn't have asked..." She frowned and smoothed her brown hair back nervously.

"Now-" I mumbled around a bite of pancake, "Why aren't there any customers? You have excellent food."

"Well... uh... you see, there's a bunch of teenagers that like to kinda terrorize any newcomers... in fact, it'd be best if you left as soon as possible." Suddenly the bell clanged and her face paled dramatically.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, concerned.

"Hey, Brenda! Got any food for us?" One of them cackled and I faintly recognized it. It sounded like Eric, who was from a rival gang. Anger surged through me and I stood up aruptly.

Quickly I made my way to the front, where him and three other ruffians were standing around. "Listen up, you punk! Leave Brenda alone! What has anyone in this town done to you?!" I nearly shouted, my eyes narrowing in disgust.

He looked me over and smiled, but it was in a way that was sickening. "Ah, I love it when the females try to put up a fight. It's endearing, really."

I glared at him. "How amusing, _Eric._ I thought you preferred it when it was 'damsels in distress and you're their knight in shining armor'?" Eric looked at me in shock, obviously wondering how I knew his name. I shook a step forward, my body language practically screaming that I was not a person to be messed with. "So get this through your thick skull, and through that pathetic little scrap of a brain you have; LEAVE BRENDA AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN TERRORIZING ALONE!"

One of his 'boys' whistled appreciatively. "Damn, now _that's_ a woman!" I whirled on him.

"Shut up, or you will regret the day you were born. Got it?" I declared in a dangerously low voice. I raked my gaze across everyone. "The same goes for all of you." Glancing at Brenda, who was cowering in the back, I said, "Leave now, and don't ever come back."

They all sullenly filed out of the tiny restaurant, and Eric, who was at the back of the line, glared at me and whispered, "This isn't over yet, _Quinn._ "

It was only until they were completely gone that I realized one thing; I never told him my name. My blood turned to icy water. I cursed. He knew who I was! "This is bad." I muttered to myself, pacing across the worn floor, back and forth. They'd be back, I knew that for sure. They didn't give up that easy. And they know who I am and what I'm capable of.

The bell rang again and I froze, my thoughts disappearing. A older man shuffled in and caught sight of me. "Hey! That your car parked out front?" I frowned. What was going on now?

"Yes, it is. Why?"


	9. Can't even eat without trouble

I really appreciate all your comments! Thanks to HayKnight, My-Friend-KITT and BucklesWinner for all your support and kindness. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

*Mild swearing in this chapter as well*

"Some other youngsters," he squinted at me, "about your age were messin' around with it. They your friends?"

I growled under my breath. What were they doing to KARR? "No, they're not my friends. Far from it, actually."

Brenda turned to the old man, offering him a cup of coffee. "Charlie, the kids that are messing with Quinn's car are the ones that have been threatening everyone."

I realized I was still holding the twenty-dollar bill. "Here." I handed it to Brenda. "Keep the change," I added, "Use it to cover the expenses of those ruffians. I'm positive they don't pay you." Grabbing the glass of orange juice and gulping the last of it down, I bolted to the door. "Thanks for everything!" I called and went outside. The four gang members were surrounding KARR, all holding various items that they had been obviously using to attempt access to KARR.

I strolled up. "What the hell do you think you punks are doing?" I demanded, and at least the three others had the decency to look embarrassed, and they all set down the items. Eric just looked annoyed.

"You gotta nice car there, baby. How do ya get in? Power tools?" he laughed harshly. The others emitted a mild chuckle, but it was forced. He stepped closer and laid a hand on my arm, and I glared at him and slapped it off.

"Don't ever touch me." I hissed, and then I glanced at KARR. "Hey KARR, you okay?" I asked. The others snickered.

Eric said, "Look at her, talking to her car. As if it's gonna talk back." he jeered.

"I am fine, Quinn. You know these delinquents can't harm me. But are you alright?" KARR replied, and everyone but Quinn jumped at the voice. Eric took a step warily away from KARR.

"What was that?" he asked.

"More correctly, _who_ was that. Meet KARR, he's the one you were all trying so damn hard to destroy." I patted KARR's roof and smirked at them. "Yes, KARR, I'm fine. But I don't think these _delinquents,_ as you put it, are doing so well. Maybe we should show them out of town?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing. They are up to no good while they are here." KARR said, and I glared at them all.

"You all are going to leave. Now either me and my friend here can forcibly remove you from this town, or you can leave peacefully." I suggested. "Which do you prefer?"

Eric laughed. "Does one puny little girl and her car think they can run us out of town? _Really, darling._ It's two against four." He leaned closer and whispered loudly into my ear. "And I know everything about you and all your little tricks." He ran his hand up my arm and then caressed my cheek. I was thoroughly disgusted and was about to say a snide remark to him when KARR stepped in.

"Get your dirty hands off Quinn, you evil son of a b*tch!" I gasped slightly. KARR had never spoken like that, he was almost always somewhat monotone and calm. I watched as KARR rolled forward, snarling almost incomprehensible threats. Eric had wisely retreated to the sidewalk, as did his followers.

When KARR had stopped, I said to him, "Thanks, buddy." I figured I would thank him more in depth when I was finished. All of a sudden I was distracted by the other three gang members running away, and while I was distracted, Eric seized a large branch that was lying on the ground, and suddenly I felt this terrible pain exploding across my head and neck. It was a hard, strong blow, strong enough to send me crashing to the ground. All I saw was spots and blackness. Dazedly I was muttering curse words while groaning in agony. Then I passed out.

\- KARR's POV -

I was horrified by what Eric did to Quinn. I revved my engine angrily and slowly prowled towards Eric, who stood there shaking. The stick fell out of his grasp, and I rolled right over it, it snapping with a loud crack. "How _dare_ you hurt Quinn." In the distance, police sirens could be heard. "I called the police. They should be here in a few seconds. You'll be under charges for attempted murder and disrupting the peace, as well as other things."

"Yeah, well, ya can be uh... charged with um... threatening me!" Eric rambled, obviously petrified at the thought of going to jail.

"Good luck with that. You're a wanted criminal." At that moment, three police cruisers pulled up.

"Freeze!" shouted two officers, rushing to Eric with their guns drawn. Another slapped a pair of handcuffs on. One of the other officers came over to me and Quinn.

"I am the one who called. The girl unconscious on the pavement is Quinn, my driver. Would you please put her inside me?" I asked, opening up the passenger door. The officer looked puzzled, but did as I asked. "Thank you." I said, closing the door. "There are two people inside the restaurant that have seen everything happen. I believe their names are Brenda and Charlie." I slowly backed out and left, while the officer stared in amazement.


	10. Almost gone, but not quite

KARR slowly drove around town, hoping his driver would regain consciousness. He let out a sigh. Somehow he felt as if her getting hurt was his fault. If only he had been watching Eric...

Quinn twitched and groaned. Quickly his attention was on her. "Quinn, are you okay?" He asked. When she didn't respond, he talked to her again. "Quinn, I'm sorry about what happened. I've analyzed the data from the camera footage, and there is a ninety-eight point sixty-four chance that if I had been watching Eric at the time of the attack, it most likely could have been prevented. _Please,_ " he started to beg, "Don't die on me. I can't loose you like I lost Jack." There was such sadness in the AI's voice, it sounded as if his heart was breaking. If that was possible.

"Mom? Dad?" Quinn murmured.

"No, it's me, KARR." KARR quickly said.

"No! I can't!" She started thrashing around, as if she was having a nightmare. KARR was quite puzzled. What couldn't she do? All of a sudden she let out a bloodcurdling scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then she went completely still, hardly breathing.

"Quinn? Are you okay? Quinn?" KARR was extremely worried. Quickly he located a nearby hospital, and started driving there. "Quinn? QUINN!" Her breathing had stopped all together. "QUINN!" He nearly screamed at her. "QUINN! WAKE UP!" He grew frustrated with himself. If he was human, he could try to shake her awake, but he wasn't, and he couldn't. She still wasn't breathing, and he knew all too well what would happen. Her organs would start shutting down, and if she was without oxygen for too long, even if she awoke she would be brain-dead.

"Quinn, you need to wake up. Your friends need you. Your gang needs you. _I_ need you. Please wake up. You have to wake up. Quinn. Wake up." He tried reasoning, although all data proved that it wouldn't work if you were... dead. Vital seconds ticked by, and he was still fourteen minutes away from the hospital. "Quinn, you _must_ wake up now." he insisted. Suddenly her body jerked and she gasped. She sat bolt upright choking and wheezing.

"Quinn!" The AI exclaimed, both amazed and shocked. "You're alive!"

He pulled over to the side of the road, much to the annoyance of several other drivers, who honked their horns at him as they went past.

"What do you mean I'm alive?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. I felt like I had been whacked by a baseball bat.

"You lost consciousness and stopped breathing. Well, you lost consciousness shortly after Eric hit you with a tree branch. But not after swearing your revenge and cursing him, don't worry." he chuckled, continuing on. "The police arrested Eric on multiple charges, including attempted murder. Apparently he has quite the criminal background and is wanted in three states, one for dealing drugs."

"Eric?" I gasped, it all coming back to me now. "Oh no..." I groaned. "Where are we now?"

"About ten minutes outside the town we were in, called Sunnyside Acres."

"We need to go back."

"Why?"

I was determined. "Because you said only Eric was arrested. The other three got away. And I'm going to find them and make them pay."

"When you say pay, I don't think you mean with money." KARR assumed.

"Right. I think they need to do a little community service." I got out and hopped in the driver seat.

When he didn't change it off the auto cruise mode, I raised a eyebrow and frowned at the voice modulator. "Can you let me drive now?"

"I'm not sure it's entirely okay, considering your current state of health."

"I'm fine!" I insisted, giving the steering wheel a little slap. "Now change it back!"

He chuckled. "You don't like it when you're not in control. This is amusing."

"Let me drive!" I yelled, and some people that were walking by on the sidewalk turned and gave me funny looks. I just smirked back at them and waved, and once they were gone, I turned and glared at the dash. "Look what you've done! Now they think I'm some sort of nutcase that belongs in some mental ward for people that have gone coo-coo!"

"Coo-coo is not in my vocabulary." He replied back.

"It means crazy." I shrugged. "Now please let me drive."

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but I can't. I care about you, and I don't want anything happening. You can't possibly imagine how much it scared me when you stopped breathing. I thought I lost you. Just like... just like I lost Jack." He sounded hurt, and I winced.

"I'm sorry too. I know you care, and I'm sorry for scaring you. It wasn't intentional, I promise." I leaned forward and hugged the steering wheel, the closest form of comfort I could physically give.

"I want you to have something." KARR suddenly said, and a compartment opened. Inside it, something that resembled a watch was sitting there. "This is a comlink, also known as a communication link. If you are inside a store, for instance, and you need to talk to me, just talk into it. It also has a homing beacon in it, so if we are separated, I can see where you are at." Gingerly I took it, and securely fastened it onto my wrist. "It was Jack's, and I think that you should have it." He explained, "Today was just too close a call. You and I had no was of communicating. One more thing. It has a radius of one hundred miles. After that, neither the homing beacon or the two-way radio can work. It can record, though, if you press the small red button on the right. It can record up to two hours, and it is noise-activated, so if nobody is talking, it will automatically shut off. Once you come back in the radius of one hundred miles, even if for a second, it will send everything you have recorded to me."

"Wow." I said in amazement, then added jokingly, "Is there anything this comlink can't do?"

KARR sighed. "I could come up with a long list of everything it can't do. However, I will spare you boredom by saying that no, that is all it can do."

"Okay then." I rubbed my hands together briskly. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"I'm driving."


	11. Looking, but not in the right direction

Hello again everyone! Just wanted to say thanks to knights girlfriend for the comment, I really appreciate the fact that you enjoy what I work hard on.

Has anyone watched Team Knight Rider? If so, what did you think about it? I just watched the first episode today... I like it, but KITT is still my favorite AI!

I also want to say that I welcome constructive criticism, suggestions, ideas... Anything. Like I said earlier, I just write each chapter out day by day, and I'm not following a set plot, so if maybe you have a idea for a chapter, tell me!

* * *

I stared out KARR's window, humming to myself. Absentmindedly my hand drifted to the comlink and gently I rubbed it, deep in thought. I was pleased that he had given it to me, as I felt that this symbolized the trust we had in each other. It obviously meant a lot to him since his previous partner Jack had it. _Do I really trust him though? I mean, yeah he saved me from getting shot the other night when I found him, and he was apologizing profusely for me getting hurt by Eric._ Sigh. _He still thinks it's his fault. Wait... Did he only give me the comlink because he felt guilty?_

"KARR?" I asked, too curious despite the fact that I knew this was a bit of a touchy subject.

"Yes, Quinn?" We switched lanes, and I noticed we were almost there.

"Did you only give me the comlink because you felt guilty about me getting hurt?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to take them back and smack myself.

It was eerily quiet for several agonizingly long moments. Finally he replied, "Do you think that I would do so just because I felt guilty?" Without waiting for a response, he continued. "No, Quinn, I did it because I want you to have me wherever you are. Because I don't want a incident like what happened earlier happening again and you not being able to talk to me. It was too worrisome. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Aww, and you said artificial intelligence couldn't have emotions." I smirked.

"What, that I care about you and don't want you hurt?"

"Caring is a human emotion." I pointed out, and smoothly the car pulled into the same parking space that we had been in previously.

"You don't know _everything_ about me." He stated as I opened the door and got out, closing the door behind me and walking into the restaurant.

"Brenda?" I called out, looking around. The waitress was nowhere to be seen. Apprehension prickled in my gut and I raised the comlink to my wrist and whispered, "KARR?"

Back outside, KARR was scanning for the three gang members. "What is it?"

"I can't find Brenda. Can you pick up anything?" I hoped that he could find something that maybe I couldn't.

There was silence for a moment, then he replied, "Not inside, but it appears that she is outside in the back of the restaurant. She is talking with someone who I cannot identify. Be careful."

"Is it any of the gang members?" I asked.

"No, it is not, unless more have showed up."

I grimaced and tucked my hair back behind my ear. Slowly maneuvering my way to the back, I kept my ears and eyes open for anything suspicious. I made it to the door, and peering out the small window I spotted Brenda and what looked to be a person identical to Brenda, but slightly smaller. Perhaps Brenda has a sister? "Alright KARR, I'm going out. The second person is a woman, looks exactly like Brenda." I reported, not waiting for a response as I pushed open the door. It made a creaking noise and the other two women jumped.

"Oh, Quinn, it's just you." Brenda sighed with relief, but then a look of puzzlement crossed her delicate features. "Are you okay? I saw that one kid knock you out, and then that car drove off with you inside it, but there was no one driving the car."

The fact that she saw KARR drive off with me was bad, so I attempted to address the other issues first in hopes that she would forget. "I'm fine. Is everything okay here?"

"Everything's okay here. The police questioned me and Charlie, but that was all. The kid that knocked you out was put in jail. And then my sister, June, came over. June, meet Quinn. Quinn, meet June."

"Hi, June. It's nice to meet you." I said politely, shaking June's hand.

June smiled broadly and I noted that several of her teeth were missing, and the ones remaining were yellow and wonky. "My sister has told me all about how you stood up to those rascals and chased them off. I'm mighty impressed. Nobody has every stood up to them before."

I blushed a light shade of pink at her compliment. "Thanks. It was no big deal, really. I had known one of them, Eric, for a bit before going on my way."

"Oh? How did you know him?" June appeared rather intruiged.

"Um... Well, one of my friends knew him, and I met him that way. My friend didn't particularly care for Eric, and neither did I, so we just kinda ignored him." I lied slightly. "We lost contact about a half a year ago."

June nodded slowly, and I shivered, getting the impression that either she was a cop, knew I wasn't telling the complete truth, or possibly both. "Really..."

I nodded as well. "I must be going now, I have to see if I can find those other three. Keep the doors locked, and don't let anybody in that you don't recognize." I made my way back to the door and left, hurrying through the restaurant and back to KARR.


	12. Danger lurks around every corner

"Back so soon?" came the questioning purr.

"Yeah. We're going to find those three punks. Come on, let's start looking." With that, I backed up and drove down the street, before realizing that KARR had relinquished control. "Hey, thanks for letting me drive."

"Yes, but at the first sign of trouble I will put it on autocruise mode." At this I laughed and patted the dash.

"You know, you don't have to worry about me so much." I meant it to be light-hearted, but when KARR didn't respond several minutes later, I sighed, feeling guilty. "KARR?"

The response he gave was clipped and tart, with a tinge of hurt. "What?"

I was going to ask if he picked up any traces of the three teenagers, but I decided I had better make amends first. "I'm sorry... I meant it as a joke."

There was silence for another moment. "Did it ever occur to you that I worry not because I _have_ to, but because I _want_ to?" Guilt washed over me. I felt awful, not only because I had joked about something obviously so serious for him, but also because he cared about me so much that he didn't want me to drive, lest something happen after the accident earlier.

"I-I'm sorry KARR, I didn't think of it like that." I whispered, slowing down slightly.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Silently I thanked the heavens that he was so forgiving.

"Alright, have you picked up an-"

"They are on the right, approximately four-point-nine yards in front of us. All three are there." He interrupted.

"Alright, take control." I said, unbuckling my seatbelt after he had assumed autocruise mode. He slowed by them, and I hollered at them, "Stop!" They stopped, and KARR stopped as well, and I leaped out, jogging over to them. I faced them, and I raked my gaze over them. They shifted nervously from foot to foot, fidgeting. "First things first, what are your names?" I asked.

"My name is Aiden." The first one, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes said.

The second one stepped forward a little. "Kyle." He had brown hair with dyed blonde tops, and his eyes were a grayish-blue.

The third one, with black hair and blue eyes, flashed me a peace sign and said, "I'm Oliver." Slowly I nodded.

"Alright, my name is Quinn, in case you haven't figured that out already. This is KARR," I motioned to the gleaming black Pontiac Trans Am, "Now, since I believe in fairness, I want to hear your side of the story, starting with how you first got mixed up with Eric." For drama and emphasis I paused. "Before we get started, I want you all to know that KARR also has a lie detector built in, so you can't lie."

"That's so awesome! I love your car!" Aiden exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, and for a moment I could picture him as a younger child on Christmas Day. Then he coughed, looking embarrassed. Kyle elbowed him. "Um, I mean, that's cool." He muttered in a much more subdued tone.

"We first met Eric when we were hanging out at a park. He promised us that he'd take care of us, we'd be living the good life, stuff like that. We really thought he meant it," Kyle said, a tone of disappointment in his voice. "But it wasn't until a few weeks ago that we realized that he was wrong, and that we were wrong for trusting him."

Oliver butted in. "When he started terrorizing the nice people here in this town, especially Brenda, we realized that he was evil. He went out of his way to be mean to people, pulling nasty stunts and all that. We tried to leave, but he said that if we did, he'd find us and..." He looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. Aiden put a arm around his shoulders, and hugged him quickly, before facing me and saying something that sent chills down my spine.

"He promised that if we left, he'd kill Oliver."

"It was when you came along we found something we thought we had lost: hope." Kyle declared, and when I raised a eyebrow he continued on quickly, "We didn't want you to get hurt, of course, but we thought that since you had the guts to stand up to him, maybe we could finally be rid of him, and end the reign of terror that he started."

"Wait." I said, holding up a hand. "He said that he would kill Oliver? Why would he single out Oliver?"

"Because Oliver is his brother's enemy." Kyle sat down on a large rock and buried his head in his hands. "A long time ago, Eric's brother, James, got in a fight with Oliver over some unpaid debts. It wasn't clear who owed the debts, and for what. They got in a fight, and Oliver won, even though they were both badly battered."

"And ever since then, Eric has been out to get me." Oliver muttered.

Something wasn't adding up. "But what happened to James?"

Aiden spoke this time, letting out a gusty sigh. "He was either murdered or committed suicide. We found his body down by the river. But the reason why was because he was both soaking wet, and had just been shot."

"Why do you think it could have been suicide?" I asked.

"He was very depressed." Aiden answered curtly. "But as soon as we found him, someone started shooting at us. With weird bullets too, they had a ringing, high pitch."

My breath caught in my throat. Only one person that I knew of used bullets like that. I swung to face KARR. "KARR, do you have a recording of that shooting the other night?"

"Yes, I do. Would you like me to play it?" He replied.

"Of course. Do you think," I addressed Aiden, Kyle and Oliver, "Could you identify it if you listened to a recording?"

"Most certainly." Oliver said, and the other two nodded. KARR played it, and the shots rang out, crystal clear. The three boys all flinched.

"That's it." Aiden murmured, Oliver echoing agreement.

"No doubt about it. Those are the same bullets." Kyle said.

"Anthony." I spat out. "He's the one who killed James and my parents. He tried to kill me as well, the other night."

We all looked at each other with somber faces, and suddenly I wasn't so intent on turning these kids in to the police.


	13. Working together

I ran a hand through my hair, frowning. Something had to be done, but what? I wasn't about to turn the kids into the police having just learned everything that they told me.

"Uh, Quinn?" It was Oliver. I turned to him and nodded for him to continue. He looked down at the ground and scuffed his shoe against it, stirring up a small cloud of dust. Then he looked back up at me. "We'd like to apologize to everyone who has fallen victim to our evil intentions. Especially the lady at the restaurant, Brenda."

I was amazed by it. The fact that they wanted to apologize showed that they obviously felt even a tiny bit of guilt for the way that they had been acting. "Alright." I conceded. "Hop in my car and we'll go over there."

"Quinn?" This time it was KARR, and he sounded urgent. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" The word _alone_ was unspoken, but I could clearly detect it. I went around and hopped inside.

"What is it, KARR?" I asked.

"Are you sure it's... safe... to bring them inside the car? After all, they were trying to destroy me earlier." His valid point made me cringe.

"It will be fine. After all, they don't want to mess with me. As besides, they want to apologize." I said, hoping that it didn't sound like I was trying to defend them. KARR had every right to be suspicious.

"Suuuure." The word was drug out slowly, as if to emphasis that they couldn't be trusted. I opened the door and started to get out.

"I promise," I patted the roof, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"How can you be so sure?" He questioned, and I shrugged as I made my way towards the kids.

"I just know!" I said, and then I turned to the other three. "Alright, hop in."

Aiden and Kyle climbed in, Aiden more eager than he should have been. But Oliver remained, hesitant. I looked at him, curious. "Is it okay with KARR if we ride in him? Ya know, we _did_ try to wreck him." Oliver looked at me and then at KARR.

"He said it was fine, but why don't _you_ ask _him_?" I motioned to the Trans Am and he nodded, making his way cautiously to KARR.

"Um... KARR? Is it okay if we ride in you? I mean, we understand if you don't want us to, since we tried to wreck you." Oliver asked, scratching his head. Kyle looked mad, while Aiden looked horrified. Why should they lose the chance to ride in a car?

Deep down, the AI was pleased. Very happy, in fact, that at least one of the boys who was to be riding in him, was civilized. "Of course it's fine." He grudgingly admitted, and a ghost of a smile flickered across Oliver's face before he got in. The smile did not go unnoticed by Quinn, who quickly made her way to the driver door and pulled it open. I really had assumed that they were all evil. But now it was clear... It wasn't their fault. It was Eric's. After all, I knew firsthand how manipulative and evil he was.

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked, assuming that they were going to the restaurant, but wanting to make sure.

I gave control to KARR, and then I twisted around in my seat so I could face them. "Well, I decided we'd go back to Brenda's. That way, you all can apologize to her." Then, out of the blue, a question occurred to me. "When Anthony was shooting at you guys, did he shoot at Eric?"

Aiden looked at me and asked, "What makes you assume that Eric was with us when we found James?"

I shrugged, but before I could answer, Kyle replied. "Eric was with us. But now that I think about it..." He hesitated, stroking his chin. "Anthony didn't shoot at Eric. Only us."

"Ohhhh noooo." I groaned, then I cursed. "Eric and Anthony are working together."

"That is extremely bad. Eric alone is dangerous, and Anthony alone is dangerous, but the two of them..." Oliver trailed off and didn't continue, so I did.

"They could be a unstoppable, extremely dangerous, evil force. A reign of terror." I muttered. We pulled in and parked at Brenda's. I hopped out, and so did the three teens. "Alright, let's clear things up with Brenda, or otherwise she's not going to take to kindly to having you three here again."

I reached for the door, but the sound of the safety of a gun being clicked off froze me in my tracks.

"Don't move."

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm working on a list of songs for this story, a song for each chapter. I'll be done soon, and then I'll post that on here too. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment, it's really appreciated and reading them keeps me going.


	14. Song List

Here's the list of songs! I own none of these songs, by the way.

* * *

Ch. 1 - Does Anybody Hear Her by Casting Crowns

Ch. 2 - Broken Girl by Matthew West

Ch. 3 - All This Time by Britt Nicole

Ch. 4 - God of This City by Chris Tomlin

Ch. 5 - Center of It by Chris August

Ch. 6 - Mountain of God by Third Day

Ch. 7 - Beautiful by MercyMe

Ch. 8 - What You Want by Tenth Avenue North

Ch. 9 - I Will Follow by Chris Tomlin

Ch. 10 - Never Too Far Gone by Jordan Feliz

Ch. 11 - More Like Falling in Love by Jason Gray

Ch. 12 - The Words I Would Say by Sidewalk Prophets

Ch. 13 - Healing Begins by Tenth Avenue North

* * *

That's all the songs for the last 13 chapters. I hope you enjoy them! In case you haven't noticed, these are all Christian songs, but anyways I thought they fit extremely well. Some of these are my favorite songs, and some of them I listen to while I write.

Does you listen to music while you write (or read)?


	15. Danger zone

I recognized the voice. It was Jane. "Who do you want to not move?" I asked, trying to buy some time.

"Don't get all smart and sassy with me! I know you're responsible for controlling these ruffians, and you're responsible for everything that's going on around here! It's your fault!" Jane said snappily.

"What on earth are you talking about? It's Eric's fault!"

"Sure, sure. Blame it on anyone but yourself. How typical." She snorted. "I suspected you at the beginning." Her finger twitched above the trigger, and I gulped. She was agitated, and obviously not thinking clearly.

"I brought Oliver, Kyle and Aiden back because they wanted to apologize. They also want to help Brenda to make up for everything that's happened, and to show their sincerity." I said. "I hate Eric just as much as everyone. But these three were forced by Eric to do those things because he said if they didn't, he'd kill them."

Jane lowered the gun slightly and peered at me hesitantly. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I have a lie detector, and that's what these kids said, and they were telling the truth."

"Where's your lie detector?" Jane asked, lowering the gun the rest of the way so it pointed at the cement.

I gestured to KARR. "My lie detector is in the car."

"Really?"

"No, it's in San Francisco!" I threw my hands up with a exasperated tone in my voice. "Yes, it's in the car." Everyone but Jane giggled, and I turned around and shot them a look that said, ' _Don't laugh, cuz we're in a lot of trouble at the moment._ ' and quickly they quieted down.

Jane stepped closer to the car and pulled on the door handle, but KARR had locked it. "It won't open!" She exclaimed, glaring at me. She tugged several more times for emphasis.

I snickered involuntarily, then I said, "It's okay KARR, open up."

"Really?" He replied, but complied with my request, and even swung the door open, nearly smacking Jane. She leaped out of the way.

"Okay, I believe you." She peered inside for a split second, then holstered her pistol.

"So can we go inside now?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently on the sidewalk.

"Yes, yes, go in." She murmured, flapping a hand at us, still staring inside KARR in complete fascination. I nodded, and made a discreet, swinging motion at KARR. KARR luckily got the hint and swung his door shut, narrowly missing her head by nothing more than a few inches.

"Sorry, the show's over." KARR growled at her, and quickly she backed away, following us inside.

She caught up with us, and Brenda came around the corner and saw us standing there. "Quinn, what are you doing with these three back here?" Her voice was a mixture of disappointment and fear.

I shook my head at her. "It's okay, they want to apologize. This is Aiden, Kyle, and Oliver."

Kyle stepped forward slightly. "I would like to apologize on behalf of myself and my two friends. We were forced to do what we did by Eric. We didn't want to harm anyone or anything. And what I really wanted to say is that I'm sorry. We should have stopped before these things got out of hand, and we shouldn't have of relied on Quinn and KARR to stop Eric and get him arrested."

Aiden elbowed Kyle. "I can speak for myself, you know." He huffed, glaring but his gaze was soft. "We are really sorry. But we couldn't stop, because if we did, Eric was going to kill Oliver, and we didn't want that to happen, so we had to go along with him, at least for the time being."

All of us turned to Oliver to hear his apology, and he seemed to shrink under our piercing gazes. He shifted on her feet nervously and ran a hand through his hair, and quickly smoothed his clothes. "I-I'm not real good with fancy words and long speeches, so I'm just going to say one thing; I'm sorry."

Suddenly a voice broke over the comlink: "Quinn, we have to go. NOW." KARR said.

"Okay, I'm on my way out." I said, shouting "Bye!" to Brenda, Jane, Kyle, Aiden and Oliver. I bolted out front. KARR had his door open, ready and waiting. "Alright, what is it KARR?"

"I'm detecting a signal almost identical to mine. And if I can detect his, he can detect me." KARR said.

I was clueless. "Uh, okay?"

"We have to leave now and get as far away from the other signal as we possibly can." KARR told me, and I nodded. "I'm not sure what it is, but I don't think it's good." he continued as we zoomed out of the parking lot.

"Could it be another car?" I asked, the thought suddenly occurring to me.

"Another car? Never! I am the prototype of the car of the future! There are no others!" Sudden silence. "Unless there is a inferior production line model out there."

"KARR, what is that speeding black dot rapidly approaching us?" I asked, seeing something but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

"It is the other car!" KARR roared, and we sped up. Until then, I hadn't noticed that I wasn't driving.

"Can we perform evasive maneuvers?" I asked.

* * *

Well, it looks like Quinn and KARR meet Michael and KITT sooner than expected!

Please leave a comment/review! It only takes a moment and I love reading them!

I have started a new story called Sometimes, You Have to Take a Chance. It's a Team Knight Rider story. Go check it out! It gets better as I go. :)

Have a great day (or night, wherever you may be)! I'll update soon!


	16. Leaping into action

"Yes, we can perform evasive maneuvers. But at the rate we are approaching each other, we will meet in four-point-one miles." KARR replied.

"Then perform evasive maneuvers!" I nearly shouted.

"It is too late. The other car has activated Turbo Boost, and we will now meet in one mile." I could see clearly that it was another black Trans Am; it had the same scanner, and looked identical. The only difference was that I was a woman, and the driver of the other car was obviously a man. He had curly, fluffy, brown hair. His eye color was yet to be known.

"Can we at least slow down so maybe we won't hit?!" I started to panic.

"Negative." He sped up. If I wasn't scared before, I was now.

"Stop, KARR! We're going to crash!" I screamed. But at split second before we collided, KARR turbo-boosted over the other car. It was as if it was happening in slow motion: we sailed over the other car as I peered down, now seeing fully inside the other car. My sarcastic side came out in this moment and I grinned, waving teasingly. The look on the man's face was priceless!

~ - Michael and KITT - ~

"Michael, there is the other car." KITT informed his partner.

"I see him, buddy." Michael responded, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Michael, he is speeding up and now rapidly approaching." KITT's voice took on a slightly worried tone. "There's a human inside him!"

"There's _what?!_ "

KITT scanned the car again. "It's a young girl, about fourteen years old. I scanned her vitals and she does not seem to be extremely stressed, given the conditions."

"What do you mean, 'given the conditions'?" Michael stared at the black blur approaching.

"Well, how would you respond if you were in a car, speeding towards another car, and about to collide?"

"If I wasn't in you, pal, I'd be freaking out, probably." Michael admitted. It was true, many times he was grateful for the Molecular Bonded Shell that was indestructible. He was also grateful for the Turbo Boost. He figured in this instance, he'd have to use it. But wait until the last second...

"Michael!" KITT sounded mortified. "He's engaging Turbo Boost!"

"How-" He cut himself off as the other car flew above him and KITT. He looked up, the girl looked down, and then she _smirked at him and waved_!

"The nerve of that human being!" KITT said, voicing his partner's thoughts (which sometimes unsettled him, because seriously, who else has a car that sometimes seems psychic?).

"KITT, get ahold of Bonnie and Devon. Tell them what happened." Michael's face took on a determined look, one that the AI was familiar with. It meant that they were going after KARR.

"Right away, Michael." KITT called up Devon and Bonnie, and immediately reached Devon.

"KITT! Have you found KARR yet?" Devon asked.

"Yo, Devon. Yeah, we found him alright. Has Bonnie found anything to get through the shell or anything?" Michael glanced at the older man before looking back to the road again.

"Yes, she has. She has constructed a high-power laser. Come back to the semi, and she'll install it."

"Will do, Devon. Meet us on Barkley Avenue, five minutes?"

"Okay, Michael. Is there anything else you have found out?" Devon walked around to stand behind his desk.

Michael involuntarily shivered. It was as if the man could see through his soul sometimes! "There's a girl, Devon."

Devon sighed. "Michael, now is not the time to go chasing around after women and being a... a Casanova."

Michael was indignant. "No, Devon! KARR has a girl!"

"He what?" Devon was shocked.

"There's a fourteen year old girl driving KARR. I don't know... She looks older than fourteen but KITT scanned her."

"My God..." Devon breathed, sitting down. "She's too young to get mixed up with what is happening."

"I know, Devon, I know." Michael said grimly.

Little did they know she was mixed up with everything because she wanted to be.

~ - Quinn and KARR - ~

After we had slammed to the ground (I was convinced that some of my bones got knocked out of place) we took off speeding to who knows where. Meaning, KARR knows, but I don't.

"KARR, what's going on?" I asked.

"I intercepted a transmission from that other car. They want to destroy me, and take you." KARR summarized.

It was as if I had received a punch to the stomach. I sucked in a ragged gasp. "Why?" was all I could ask.

"I do not know. But after analyzing their words, it seems that they think you are... unsafe..."

"Me? Unsafe? What do you mean by that?"

"I think they mean that for some reason, they think I am dangerous, and I am keeping you as my driver against your will. They think I might harm you." He rumbled.

"Why?" I felt that he was thinking 'sooooo many questions', but if he was, he didn't voice it.

"Remember what I told you about all those deaths being blamed on me? Even Jack's?" He reminded me.

"Yeah?" It all clicked.

"They think, wrongly of course, that I would... kill... you."

I was angry. "That's ridiculous! You would never harm a hair on my head!"

"Or anywhere else, for that matter." He said, and I remembered how little he knew about metaphors like that. "But even though you know that, and I know that-"

"They don't know that." I finished for him.

* * *

Here are two songs, one for this chapter and one for the last chapter!

Ch. 14 - Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins

Ch. 15 - Eye of the Tiger by Survivor

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also, thanks to Knights girlfriend and Camaroqueen9285 for the reviews! I'm glad you love my story so far!


	17. Silence

Song for this chapter is Reaching Out by Brandon Heath! (I own no songs)

* * *

We were still speeding away. "KARR, where are we going?" I asked. Given how he had ignored my pleas to stop to avoid crashing earlier, I was a bit rattled.

"Someplace that I haven't been in a long time." He replied, and his mysterious answer made me nervous.

Ten minutes later, and we passed by a small sign that read: Welcome to Weeping Willow Town and Beach. I wondered what on earth we could be doing here. Was he following that other car?

"Relax, I am not following the inferior production line model, if that is what you are wondering." KARR said, and I was spooked. Who else has a car that can practically read your mind? "We're going to the beach." He announced.

"The beach?" I squeaked, unsure if my ears had deceived me or not.

"Yes, why? Is that a problem?" Quickly I shook my head.

"No, no, there's no problem. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"And?" He prompted. How did he know that I didn't continue on? Now that's just creepy.

"And it looks like it's going to storm." I muttered, staring apprehensively at the gathering storm clouds.

"We won't get stuck." He assured me, but that was not the problem. I hated storms ever since that gloomy day when I found out my parents had died. The rain, the darkness, it all seemed like a ominous sign. Was I about to lose KARR? Shaking my head, I dismissed the dark thoughts.

It was nearing sunset, and I stared out the window, captivated. Then the sound of the ground underneath the tires changed from a smooth tone to a more rocky, gritty, sandy tone.

We lurched to a halt, and for a fleeting moment I wondered if we had gotten stuck. But then KARR said, "You can get out and walk around. There are some rather nice seashells here."

"Okay." I softly said, opening the door and stepping out. A gentle breeze swept my hair into my face and sent several strands of hair into my mouth, which I spat out, disgusted. But then a thought occurred to me. What if... what if Jack and KARR came here before? Maybe that was how he knew about the seashells. He obviously knew how to get here. I glanced to the left as I walked along and stopped, surprised by the beauty. This area was perfect. Just stunningly beautiful. The sun was casting a orange glow on the ever-moving water.

Slowly I walked down the beach, my hands in my pockets as I was thinking. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the familiar _swoosh-swoosh_ of KARR's scanner, and it wasn't until he spoke that I realized how far we'd gone.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I must have jumped two feet in the air before turning around to scold him mildly. "You shouldn't sneak up on others like that!"

"Sorry." Even though I accepted his apology, it still didn't seem fully sincere. There was that tingle of pride lurking under the shell of one particular black Trans Am. He had stayed closer to me than what I thought he was. "When Jack was my partner," KARR began with a gusty sigh, "He used to come down here. It was his favorite place to be, and eventually, it became mine too. Sometimes Jack would come down to the beach, and other times he would go up to the cliffs. I hated it when he went up to the cliffs, because he would go so close to the edge. One day, I asked him why he went so close. He told me it was because he knew I was there to protect him." Suddenly a eerie wail erupted from him, and I jumped, startled. "I failed him! I didn't protect him!"

I was just in shock. I thought AI's didn't have feelings... How odd. I started to speak but KARR wailed out again. "I'm so sorry Jack! I would have saved you if I could!"

Then it all went silent. KARR's scanner went dark, and it was as if he was gone. Like, not there anymore. Like it was just the car, which now that I had known him in it, was empty, silent and hollow. Just a shell. Hesitantly I stepped towards the car. "KARR? Are you okay?" It was a stupid question, I know. Sighing, I sat down on the sand next to the car and leaned against it. I was positive that deep down he could hear me. And then I began to tell him all about me. Every little detail.

"Two years ago, I was twelve years old. I was at school, and I was waiting for my parents to come pick me up. They didn't show up, so my friend Gwen offered to give me a ride. I said no. I stayed for a little while longer, and then I walked home. I knew, I just _knew,_ that something had happened. When I got home, police officers were waiting for me, in my driveway. That was when I knew that something extremely bad had happened. They told me," I took a deep, shuddery breath as tears started falling down my face. "They told me my parents had died in a car crash."

"That was the day I lost everything. I lost my parents, my home, my friends, my school, my cat, and myself. That was the day I stopped living, stopped caring, and I became just a ghost of what I once was. It was awful, going to the funeral knowing that my parents' bodies weren't in those caskets, just air. They had been blown to bits when the car exploded. I remember watching the caskets go into the ground. So final. Like a door slamming shut on the past."

"I was put into 'the system' and waited in a orphanage. Then a kind man named Matthew adopted me. He was a wonderful man, he bought me everything I needed and wanted. Then one day he changed," I recalled bitterly, "He started being abusive and mean. He wasn't who he used to be. He started hanging out with bad people, bad crowds. One day someone going by the initials 'C.J.' knocked Matthew unconscious so I could escape. I left, and then while I was on the run, I joined the gang. They took me in and became like a second family. They were wonderful kids, but we all had one thing in common. We were all orphans, we all had no family. So we became our own family. Then one day Anthony joined and spoiled our near-perfect life. Of course we had rivals to compete with, and Eric, but nobody was as bad as Anthony. Actually," I corrected myself, "It was a tie between Eric and Anthony. They both were evil. I tried to warn everyone, but nobody would listen, because Anthony put up a act. I was probably the only one that saw this."

"So I left, and then I started roaming the streets at night. Then one night I heard a commotion in this old warehouse that I was passing by. Two men had broken in, leaving the lone guard unconscious. I slipped inside after they left in case I could find anything of value to me. I tripped over a cord, and then you came to life. I was a bit scared, but more intrigued than anything. I went over to you, and I saw what a beautiful car you were. At first I was ashamed because I thought you were somebody's car that they really cared about. But then I realized, what person would leave such a nice car to rot in a old warehouse? That got rid of all guilt, and so I stole you. When you crashed through the wall and there was not a mark on you, I knew that you were something extremely special." I smiled, remembering that unique moment.

"I suppose," I sighed, "The whole point of me telling you all this is so that you know that you're not alone. We have each other. I hated that time when I was alone, with no one to care for me or even know I existed. Even though I didn't know Jack, from what you've told me, he was a wonderful, great person. I would have loved to have of known him." Reaching up a hand, I gently stroked the soft metal. "I'm not trying to replace him. I know that he was special to you, and nothing can replace that bond."

I was startled but pleased when the scanner came back to life and KARR spoke. "I know you're not trying to replace him. But you're special to me too, just in a different, unique way. Every bond is different." His words filled me with a happy glow.

* * *

I was nearly crying when I wrote this chapter. What do you all think about it? Too sad? Too boring? Not enough Michael/KITT/FLAG?

I apologize for not updating. We had a terrible monsoon storm here, and it knocked out all electricity and power. Lots of trees were down as well, and I'm just grateful that nobody got hurt. I love it when it's just raining and I'm safe at home, though. But this storm was awful! There was lots of thunder and lightning, and rain. On the freeway just down the road from my home, hail was reported.

Anything interesting happen to you guys?

I made this a longer chapter, but this next chapter will be a continuation from this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! It only takes a moment and it really means a lot to me.


	18. Follow Your Heart

SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS LISTEN TO YOUR HEART BY DHT.

I am so sorry guys, but life happens and I get busy. i really wanted to update before now. This will be the last, final chapter of It All Started With a KARR. This book is now finished.

I'm thinking of writing a sequel, just because I have grown fond of Quinn and KARR, and I feel that their story isnt finished yet. What do you all think? Do you want a sequel? Please let me know!

* * *

I got up, brushing the sand off of my pants. "Well, it's almost dark. Where are we going to stay tonight?"

"Here." KARR replied.

"But wait, if there's a storm coming, and it starts raining, the sand will trap us." I said, alarmed at his plan.

He explained it to me. "No, we'll park in the picnic area. Nobody comes until at least early afternoon, so we'll be fine."

I murmured an unintelligible mutter, and then I walked in front of the scanner. It was then that I saw the cowl induction scoop on the hood. "Hey KARR?"

It was a sentence that he had began to dread. It meant she was thinking, and not all the time that turned out okay. "Yes?" He responded warily.

"Would it be okay if I laid on your hood?"

Out of everything that she had told him or asked him, this one took the cake. "Sure... Just be careful." He decided.

"I will." I promised, eyeing the hood as to how I was supposed to get up there. It shouldn't be too hard...

I put my foot on the small ledge where the scanner was, and then I boosted myself onto the hood. Now I had one problem; I was laying on my stomach. I wanted to be on my back. Gripping onto the scoop, I flipped myself over carefully. Now I was laying on the left side of the hood, nestled against the cowl induction scoop. I grinned. I had a perfectly clear view of the sky, and I was comfortable.

"It's amazing how you got up there without falling off." KARR remarked.

"It was easy. A piece of cake." I said, smirking.

"I see no cake, nor any food items involved with this."

"It's just a saying." I explained.

"Ohhh." he said in a puzzled understanding. I snickered and patted his hood, then I relaxed and gazed up at the stars. With no lights around, just a lone one far away up near the picnic benches, I could see perfectly. A storm was brewing, though, I could feel the energy sizzling in the air. I could also smell the rain in the wind.

Deciding not to talk, I just laid there. It was so peaceful, but I knew that could all be shattered in a instant. This other car and its driver were following us, and it was only a matter of time before we crossed paths again. Suddenly a bitterly cold wind swept across me and I shivered, nearly falling off. But it was gone, gone as soon as it came. Still, it was enough to leave me shivering for several minutes after that, and KARR asked, "Are you okay? Your body levels indicate that you are under a high amount of stress, and-"

"And I'm fine." I reassured him.

"But you're obviously stressed out and cold." He stated.

"KARR, I told you, I'm fine!" I insisted, then a raindrop fell on my arm. Glancing up, I looked at the storm clouds now directly above us. Seriously? I was enjoying this time! Groaning, I shook my head and laid back, relaxing despite the light sprinkle that was raining down.

"It's starting to rain. You should probably get inside, because if your clothes get wet you have nothing to change into. You could develop pneumonia." KARR said, but I shook my head.

"I'll be fine for a minute longer. C'mon, where's your sense of adventure, Mr. Prototype-of-the-future?" I laughed, and he growled, obviously annoyed.

"I will defend myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

I smacked his hood, unable to keep a grin off my face. These petty, ridiculous arguments were what I enjoyed.

"Okay, what would you do, then?" I challenged.

"No comment."

Frowning, I told him off. "That's not a answer!"

"It's my answer."

"You're impossible."

Silence. Sudden silence, such that I could hear the rain that was now softly falling on me and his roof. Hesitantly, I touched his hood. "KARR?" He remained silent. "KARR..." I began.

"What?" He snarled, and I flinched, withdrawing my hand. It was such a menacing tone, and I had only heard it when it was directed at Eric.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, starting to cry.

He sighed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just... I've heard that so much when I was with FLAG... It brings up bad memories."

"It's okay, I understand." I muttered, placing my hand back on the hood. I rested there for a moment more, and then I slid off, making my way to the door. Without hesitation it opened for me, and I got in, it shutting behind me. I leaned back in the seat.

"We should head up before the sand gets too waterlogged and we become trapped." KARR suggested, and automatically I nodded. He put it in autocruise mode and we slowly drove up the beach, back up to the picnic area.

We pulled in and parked, and I leaned back into the seat, starting to doze off. I was almost asleep when KARR broke in.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"What was your life like before your parents died?"

The question woke me up faster than an bucket of ice water. "Um... Well, I had a cat. Her name was Snowflake. It was just the four of us, I had no siblings. And," I paused, debating whether or not I should tell him this, "My name wasn't Quinn."

"What was it?" He pressed gently.

"Myra." The name, MY old name, rolled smoothly off my tongue.

"What name do you want to be called?" He asked, and I was astonished.

"I-I think I like Quinn... It's what I'm used to now."

There was a slight hesitation before he spoke again. "You know it can't always be like this, right?" My heart beat sped up.

"W-What do y-you m-mean?" I stammered out.

"We have the other car and his driver chasing us. It's only a matter of time before they catch us... And I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt." I insisted.

"There has been things that they think I've done. And they'll do anything possible to get you away from me. I don't want to lose you, Quinn. But... at least I'd know you're safe."

Now I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have a old friend who owes me a favor is all, Quinn, I just dont want to call it just yet... Because I think..." he paused, as if reconsidering what he was going to say next. "Never mind."

"What you want to tell me is that we have a limited amount of time left with each other, and that we should do what we want to?" I asked.

The way she picked up on things was uncanny. "Yes." KARR simply replied.

Nestling back in my seat, I could see the stars faintly through the rain-sprinkled black T-top's sun roof. But instead of feeling sad, or wanting to cry, I felt the happiest I have in a long time. I think it was because I told him about my real name, and a bit more of my background. But underneath, there lies a mixture of excitement and fear.

But somehow, I know, everything will work out fine. We may run in to problems along the way, but in the end, at the end of the day, we'll both be here. And I'm sure that this car is just one of the many problems we'll face. Anthony is still out there, looking for me.

But for now, I'm happier than I was before. And maybe... Maybe I should tell KARR...


	19. URGENT! Please read!

**READ THIS ENTIRE NOTICE, IT CONTAINS INFORMATION ON UPDATE FREQUENCY AND SEQUELS/NEW BOOKS.**

* * *

Hey everyone! I have decided to make a sequel to It All Started With a KARR. I'm thinking of some names for it, and I've narrowed it down to several.

Option #1. Life Doesn't Wait For You

Option #2. I'm Not Home Yet

Option #3. Angel in a Black Trans Am

What do you guys think? Which one should be the title for my new sequel?

The series will be called Heartbreak & Healing.

I will be posting the entire song list soon.

I have no idea when I will post the first chapter yet. My life is extremely hectic right now, and I literally have no time to write.

And on a side note, Sometimes, You Have to Take a Chance will probably be updated within this week.

On a completely unrelated topic, I have an idea for a Naruto (anime/TV series-show) fanfiction, so I will probably post the first chapter for it within this week as well. So if you like anime, you're in luck!

I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FREQUENTLY. EACH STORY WILL BE UPDATED MAYBE ONCE A WEEK TO ONCE EVERY WEEK AND A HALF.

Please feel free to PM me with any questions, comments, or anything in general that you want to talk about. I will try to respond within a day.


	20. Full Song List

This is the full song list for It All Started With a KARR. I hope you enjoy! I'm kinda sad that It All Started With A KARR is finished, but there will be a sequel! Just to remind you guys, **if I get two more votes for the name Angel in a Black Trans Am, that will be the sequel name!**

* * *

Ch. 1 - Does Anybody Hear Her by Casting Crowns

Ch. 2 - Broken Girl by Matthew West

Ch. 3 - All This Time by Britt Nicole

Ch. 4 - God of This City by Chris Tomlin

Ch. 5 - Center of It by Chris August

Ch. 6 - Mountain of God by Third Day

Ch. 7 - Beautiful by MercyMe

Ch. 8 - What You Want by Tenth Avenue North

Ch. 9 - I Will Follow by Chris Tomlin

Ch. 10 - Never Too Far Gone by Jordan Feliz

Ch. 11 - More Like Falling in Love by Jason Gray

Ch. 12 - The Words I Would Say by Sidewalk Prophets

Ch. 13 - Healing Begins by Tenth Avenue North

Ch. 14 - Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins

Ch. 15 - Eye of the Tiger by Survivor

Ch. 16 - Reaching Out by Brandon Heath

Ch. 17 - Listen to Your Heart by DHT


	21. Nasty commentsInfoTitle of Sequel

I am addressing the issue of these nasty comments I received on August 31. 'BuckleWinner', you claim to dislike my story so much, then why waste your time leaving all these comments? Also, since the comments come through my email as well, I am able to see exactly what time they were submitted. They were submitted between 22:42 and 22:51, each within a minute-two minute time span, which means that you went directly from chapter to chapter immediately. Another question I have is why not leave constructive criticism instead? Commenting 'write something good' and 'lame' won't solve anything. Below are the comments that I copied directly from my 'Reviews for It All Started With a KARR' page.

BuckleWinner chapter 18 . Aug 31

write something good for once in your life.

BuckleWinner chapter 8 . Aug 31

Please for the love of god write something good

BuckleWinner chapter 7 . Aug 31

dammit write something good for once in your life.

BuckleWinner chapter 6 . Aug 31

Poure crap

BuckleWinner chapter 5 . Aug 31

Stupidest chapter ever...

BuckleWinner chapter 4 . Aug 31

Stupid chapter

BuckleWinner chapter 3 . Aug 31

Lamest story ever!

BuckleWinner chapter 2 . Aug 31

Lame!

BuckleWinner chapter 1 . Aug 31

Stupid...dammit write something good for once in your life.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a happier note, I have received the reviews that I wanted for my sequel title. Officially, the title will be ANGEL IN A BLACK TRANS AM!

I also would like to apologize for my lack of updates. I have come down with a nasty cold, and as of right now, my head feels like a combo of agony and stuffiness, and I've been vomiting and blowing my nose all day, as well as coughing my lungs up. I spent the first day with a terrible sore throat and practically sleeping the entire day. I will try to update Sometimes, You Have to Take a Chance as soon as I feel better/can.


End file.
